parenthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Haddie Braverman
Haddie Braverman (played by Sarah Ramos) is the daughter and oldest child of Adam and Kristina Braverman. She has a younger brother, Max and a younger sister, Nora. Haddie departs the show in Season 4 to attend Cornell University, although she returns periodically. Season 1 In Season 1, Haddie begins dating a boy, Steve, but hides it from her parents. They eventually find out, and though they accept the relationship, they secretly don't approve. She is also caught with drugs as she was trying to get attention as she has felt ignored her entire life due to her younger brother's behavioral problems. She is seen closest to her cousin, Amber Holt, who has helped her with many issues. They temporarily fight after Amber sleeps with Haddie's boyfriend the night they break up, but they later reconcile. Season 2 In Season 2, Haddie volunteers in a soup kitchen where she meets Alex. They become romantically involved, but her parents object to their relationship because they feel Alex is too mature for her, with too many "grown-up" problems (he is a recovering alcoholic who left an abusive home and lives alone). Her parents' opposition to their relationship causes Haddie to move out to live with her grandparents. The conflict is eventually resolved when Haddie returns home and Adam and Kristina grant her permission to see Alex. Haddie loses her virginity to Alex the night of her junior prom. Her parents find out when she misdials them while she is having sex. Adam specifically struggles with this, but realizes Haddie is a mature and grown-up young woman and is able to move past it (kind of). Season 3 Alex gets arrested and charged with assault after punching a guy at a house party. Haddie feels personally responsible since he was only there to pick her up. Alex soon ends the relationship with her even after the charges are dropped because he feels that they are too different. Haddie is heartbroken, but eventually moves on. Haddie gets into Cornell University, her dream school. Although Adam and Kristina are having money problems and tell Haddie that they may not be able to afford it, they eventually are able to make ends meet. Season 4 Haddie leaves during the first episode of the fourth season to attend Cornell and briefly returns to visit after learning about Kristina's breast cancer diagnosis. To prevent her from worrying, Adam and Kristina tell her the cancer is benign and send her back to Cornell to live her dream college experience. Haddie is basically never in the show in season 4 Season 5 At the end of Season 5, Haddie returns home for a visit with family with her friend, Lauren. Max walks in on Haddie kissing Lauren, and it is later revealed that Haddie is in a same-sex relationship with her. Adam and Kristina, while mildly surprised given their daughter's previous relationships with the opposite sex, are very supportive of her decision, and accept her instantly. Season 6 In the Season 6 premiere, Haddie and Amber discuss her new relationship. Haddie returns in the series finale alone for the wedding. It is unknown what her relationship status is. Haddie helps Amber with her problems through season 6 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Braverman Family Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased